lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Matched - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E3)
Matched '''is the third episode of LEGO Avengers: Assemble, a series created by Monkey Studios. Script '''Prologue One Month Ago... A man named Baron Zemo sits by his desk, working on his laptop. He is trying to figure out how to remove a mask that was permanently stuck on by Captain America, back when Zemo was working with Hydra. Zemo has been trying to find a cure ever since that day. As he looks down at the daily newspaper, his eyes widen. The picture on the front cover was one of Captain America himself, with the caption “Captain America is alive!” As Zemo scans the article, his face twists in rage. Baron Zemo: Alive, Captain America? Not for long! Scene 1 Present Day... Steve Rogers is going to work on a punching bag when Tony Stark comes into the room. Tony: Wow. I’m impressed. You haven’t broken all of the dummies. Steve: Yeah, well I’m getting close. You’ll need to ship more of those in as well. Tony: I’m going to make something that’s a challenge even for you. Steve: Good luck with that. Tony: When we came and got you to fight Loki, how long had you been awake. Steve: Three days. Tony: Geez. I’m surprised you felt up to it. Steve: I’d been sleeping for years, so I was ready for some activities. Tony: What do you miss most? About your old life. Steve: Things here are great, so probably my friends. Tony: Yeah, that must have been tough. Waking up being the same age and looking at your friends as elders. Steve: Yeah. I go and see my old girlfriend every now and then, but I really miss Bucky. Tony: Bucky? Steve: Yeah, he was my best friend. Tony: Is he not around anymore? Steve: He died. In a plane that I jumped out of. I jumped right before it exploded. And I watched it drop out of the sky, with Bucky on it. Then I fell into the ice, and next thing I know, here I am. Tony: Oh, dang. I had no idea… Steve: It’s fine, but if there is anything left of Nazis or Hydra, I will destroy them. Tony nods as a Code Red alarm goes off. Tony and Steve head into the control center, followed by Scott and Thor. Tony glances at the computer. Tony: Okay, there’s a guy that calls himself the Black Knight flying over New York and spreading chemicals all over the place. Anyone know this guy? Scott: Yeah, I know him. He’s bad news. Tony: Okay, let’s get the whole team out there. Steve: Gotcha. Avengers Assemble! Tony: Oh, dear. Scene 2 The team circles Black Knight, forcing him to pause his strange hobby of spreading dangerous chemicals. Iron Man: Black Knight! You’re outnumbered! A voice: Is he, Iron Man? Iron Man turns around to see who is talking. Iron Man: The Melter! Melter: Hello, Iron Man. We meet again. Iron Man: I took you down before. I can do it again! Melter: Not so fast. Baron Zemo was kind enough to upgrade my melter so it affects all metals, not just iron! Iron Man and Melter start fighting and fly away from the rest of the team. Captain America: Alright. Wait, where’s Ant-Man? Black Knight is shown flying away, with Ant-Man struggling in his grasp. Cap sighs. Thor: So, who’s Baron Zemo? Captain America: I beat him in battle a long time ago. I glued adhesive to his face to make a permanent mask. I bet he recruited these guys to kill me and my friends. I’m gonna go find him and put an end to this. Thor: I’ll go with you. Suddenly Cap is thrown to the ground. When he tries to get up, he realizes that he is stuck with adhesive keeping him down. Thor turns around to find Radioactive Man spraying it. Radioactive Man: Thor. It’s been awhile. Thor and Radioactive Man start to battle. It is not long before Thor gets hit with the adhesive and thrown to the ground with Captain America. Iron Man and Ant-Man soon join them, also not being able to stand. A man walks forward. Black Knight, Melter, and Radioactive Man fall in behind him. Captain America: Baron Zemo! Baron Zemo: How kind of you to notice. I didn’t think you’d recognize me with this hideous thing plastered to my face! How good it will feel to put an end to the one that did this to me. Along with his friends. Iron Man: Don’t you think it will feel even better to have that mask gone? Zemo stops. Baron Zemo: What? Iron Man: I mean, even if you kill us, you still have that mask covering your beautiful face. Baron Zemo: Then I will kill you and then find out how to get the mask off. Iron Man: That wouldn’t work. Baron Zemo: WHY NOT?! Iron Man: Because we’re going to help you get your mask off. Cap: Uh, Iron Man… Black Knight: They’re lying to you. They would never help you. Baron Zemo: Quiet! Okay, Avengers. I will give you four hours to find me a cure. Captain America: Four hours? Baron Zemo: Yes. And then I will let all of you go. Except for Captain America. Iron Man: What?! Baron Zemo: Those are the terms. Iron Man: No way we’re going to- Baron Zemo: Do we have a deal? Iron Man: Yes, yes. We have a deal. Zemo nods to Melter and he melts the adhesive connecting the Avengers to the floor. The Avengers get up, still covered in adhesive and start to walk back towards their mansion. Scene 3 The Avengers are back at their mansion, trying vigorously to shake the adhesive off. Scott: That Melter dude didn’t have any trouble getting this stuff off. Steve: Do you have a heat gun that can melt stronger materials than iron? Because if not, we’re done for. Thor: Shouldn’t we be trying to figure out a cure for this Baron guy? Tony: So he can kill Cap? I’d rather not. Thor: I thought you said- Tony: I was buying us time. Thor: Oh, that makes more sense. Scott: Um, guys? As much as I love conversations, I would prefer to have my limbs fully functional. Tony: I have a dissolver gun that may work. Steve: Great, but how do you get to it? Or shoot it? Tony: Jarvis! Erwin Jarvis walks in. Jarvis: Oh, dear. Tony: Can you get my super-dissolver. And some extra ammo. Jarvis: Right away, sir. Thor: Extra ammo? Tony: I have a plan. Scene 4 Baron Zemo and his team are running through their plan. Zemo: Okay, men. That’s the plan. If we all stick to this, no one will be able to stop the Masters of Evil. The camera pans up to the vents, where Ant-Man is posed. Ant-Man (Mouthed): Masters of Evil? Zemo thrusts the Adhesive guns into the pilot’s arms for refilling and he and his team leave the room. The pilot suddenly hits the ground. Ant-Man grows to normal size and picks up the adhesive guns. A few minutes later there is some talking in the hall. Ant-Man shrinks right as Zemo comes back in the room. Zemo picks up the guns, not noticing there was no longer a pilot in the room with the guns, and steps back out. Ant-Man jumps back into the vent. Scene 5 Iron Man walks up to Radioactive Man. Iron Man: Weren’t expecting to see me, were you? Radioactive Man: I really wish I could stay and talk, but I have an Asgardian to kill. So if you’ll let me- Iron Man: What? Let you play out Zemo’s plan. Sorry, but we had something different in mind. Radioactive Man shoots his adhesive gun at Iron Man. Iron Man ducks and the adhesive lands on a piece of adhesive previously put there, but instead of the adhesive sticking, it melts the other piece of adhesive. While Radioactive Man stares at the vanished adhesive, Iron Man fires at him. Radioactive Man notices and ducks. Iron Man: We might have replaced your adhesive guns with super-dissolver. Radioactive Man throws a punch at Iron Man. He ducks. Iron Man: So, unless you plan on cleaning up this horrific mess you made earlier today, those guns are useless. Iron Man dodges some more blows and takes down Radioactive Man. Iron Man: Alright! One down, three to- Iron Man gets tackled to the ground by the Melter. Iron Man: Oh, dear. This wasn’t in the plan. Before Melter can do too much damage, the Melter is thrown to the ground. He sits up to find Ant-Man staring at him. They engage in battle while Iron Man stands back up. Iron Man: Whew. That was close. Scene 6 The Black Knight flies over the city, spraying it with what he thinking is adhesive. Thor flies up behind him. Thor: You really need to pay attention. Black Knight spins around and grabs Thor’s neck. Black Knight: I think I’m doing a pretty good job at that. Thor manages to laugh. Thor: You’ve been waiting for Ant-Man, the guy who is in the process of taking down the Melter. He also tricked all of you. Black Knight: How do you suppose he tricked us? We win either way. Look around you. Besides, if Ant-Man takes Melter, then I don’t think Zemo will mind me killing you. Thor laughs again. Thor: Look around me? Look around you? Zemo will not be happy with you freeing the citizens you worked so hard to trap. Black Knight releases the grip on Thor’s neck and flies toward the ground, realizing that instead of trapping more people, he saved the people who were already trapped. Thor smiles and rubs his neck, knowing that he won. Black Knight: So you and your team decided to take a villain that hadn’t previously bested you? Smart. But even if I don’t kill Ant-Man, Melter doesn’t kill Iron Man, Radioactive Man doesn’t kill you, and Zemo doesn’t kill Captain America like the original plan, I can still take you! Black Knight knocks Thor to the ground and pulls out a gun. Black Knight smiles as he fires the gun into Thor’s skull. Thor falls to the ground. Scene 7 The Melter is shooting his gun at Ant-Man, while Ant-Man dodges the best he can. Melter: You can’t run forever, tiny man! Ant-Man: I don’t plan on it. Ant-Man shrinks down and grows behind Melter. Unfortunately, Melter expected that. He spins around and hits Ant-Man. Ant-Man is thrown backwards, sliding across the ground until hitting a fire hydrant. He rubs his head and softly touches his burns on the side of his leg. The Melter comes forward. Melter: It looks like I grazzed you. How do you think it will feel when you are torched to death by the full thing? He shoots his gun at Ant-Man. Right on time, Ant-Man shrinks and jumps out of the way. The blast hits the fire hydrant, which sets it off. The water spews all over the Melter, completely ruining his gun. Ant-Man grows back to normal size. Melter: Why, you little pest! Melter lunges at Ant-Man who shrinks again and knocks Melter out. Ant-Man: Hmm, a fire hydrant. Interesting. Scene 8 Captain America approaches Zemo on the plane. Captain America: Doesn’t look like your plan is going too well, Baron Zemo. Baron Zemo: Ah, Captain America. I have been expecting you. But what makes you say that? Captain America: Maybe it’s that, instead of your team spraying the city with adhesive and taking on a particular one of us, you have been freeing your prisoners and we have been choosing who we fight, not letting you get your way. Zemo: Do you really think I care about them? My ultimate plan was to get you here, and that still worked, didn’t it? Now you will pay for what you did to me! Cap: We’ll see about that. Baron Zemo and Captain America engage in battle, equally matched. They exchange blows, Zemo trying his best to avoid contact with Cap’s shield. As Cap thrusts his shield at Zemo, he catches it and pushes Cap to the floor. Zemo: I have been studying your fighting style ever since I saw you were alive. Captain America: Then why don’t we change it up a little? Captain America jumps up and grabs his shield, rolling across the floor to get out of Zemo’s reach. Zemo pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Captain America. Cap easily deflects them with his shield. Cap throws his shield and disarms Baron Zemo. Zemo starts to back up. Captain America follows him until is backed against the wall. The pilot of the ship walks in. Pilot: It is ready for take off, sir. Zemo: Ah, very well. Sorry I couldn’t stay, Captain America. We’ll meet again. Zemo uses a smoke bomb and gets away. The pilot presses a button on the control panel of the ship and the tile underneath Captain America falls, taking Cap with it. Scene 9 Black Knight turns away and starts to leave. Suddenly he is knocked to the ground. He sits up. Black Knight: What the- Black Knight is knocked to the ground again. This time he doesn’t get up. A figure appears out of nowhere. Thor sits up in confusion. Thor: Why is he on the ground? And why am I not dead? The figure: I shrunk and replaced the bullet of the gun with a harmless material. Then I took him out. Thor: So your like Ant-Man? The figure: Exactly! Scott called me and asked if I could help where it was needed. I’m Hope, by the way, but these losers who call themselves the Masters of Evil will call me the Wasp. Thor smiles. Thor: Nice to meet you, Wasp. And thanks for saving my life. Wasp: Any time. The Black Knight wakes up and looks into the sky. He starts laughing. Black Knight: Your friend in the tights was not able to stop Zemo. Look. There he goes, off on his plane. Along with the adhesive cannon. Thor and Wasp look up to see a plane with the Hydra symbol on it. Thor: Wait a second… adhesive cannon? Black Knight laughs again. Black Knight: Yes. If you thought our little guns were bad, you are in for a not-so-pleasant surprise. The Black Knight continues laughing until knocked out by Wasp. Thor raises his eyebrows. Wasp: Sorry, he was getting on my nerves. Captain America runs up, with Iron Man and Ant-Man on his tail. Captain America: I couldn’t stop him! He got away and… who’s this? Ant-Man: Oh, this is Hope. Also known as the Wasp. I asked her to pitch in if we needed it. Thor: Well I sure did. She saved my life. Wasp: Wait, does this mean I’m on the team now?! Iron Man: Not really, but we are down a member… Ah, why not? You’re in. Wasp: Cool! Thor: Uh, guys? About the adhesive cannon Zemo has on his plane? Iron Man: He has an adhesive cannon? Thor gestures to Black Knight. Thor: That’s what this dude said. Ant-Man: Guys, chill out. I replaced the cannon with the dissolver. Captain America: But won’t that dissolve the city? Iron Man: Not the dissolver I had Jarvis make. It only works on adhesive. Captain America: Okay, great. Ant-Man: I wonder if it will work on his face. Iron Man: That would be either really good or really bad. Whether he wants to try or not is up to him. The most important thing is that he’s gone. Captain America: He said he’d be back. That we’d meet again. Iron Man: Well that’s cheerful! But we can probably find something else to do until then. Wasp: Like giving me a tour of your mansion? Iron Man: So you really want to be an Avenger? Wasp: I want to help people. And you guys seem to be doing a pretty good job at that. So, sure. Count me in.Category:TV show episodes Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble